User talk:NedWolfkin
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:NedWolfkin page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. You can also read some of the best stories our wiki has to offer by checking out Suggested Reading. Finally, you can check out stories written by authors of the wiki in User Stories. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 13:48, August 18, 2018 (UTC) Message There's no need to create a Trollpasta archive wikia. The Trollpasta admins have the situation under control and are working on a Trollpasta website. Goddy (Talk) 03:20, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Re:Frankenstein I noticed that too, and if you want you can pursue it with the admins. A lot of classic PD horror works were uploaded to this wiki in its early days and it may be time to revisit how good a job was done. That said, please don't delete talk page messages, it's against the rules. EDIT: Actually, after reading over the talk page etiquette rules, it's unclear if removing your own messages from someone's talk page is against the rules, but I would avoid it just to be safe. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 05:09, August 25, 2018 (UTC) blog Hey, just a head's up, you seem to have accidentally disabled comments on your latest blog post so we can't respond. Unless the problem is with my browser and it's just me. Your friendly neighborhood night owl. (talk) 05:47, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Whoops! Now try it. NedWolfkin 06:00, August 31, 2018 (UTC) Re: Image Nope, I got that from /x/. The McDonald's Building is kind of a running gag there. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:29, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Thank You I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. After all, I am Squidmanescape (talk) 09:53, September 15, 2018 (UTC), and I have once again let outside factors cloud my judgement. Thank you very much for alerting me to that. Nice System Hey there. I've seen a few of your comments and I just wanted to compliment your very orderly system. I love a good bit of organization. Good stuff you have there. J. Deschene (talk) 22:05, September 19, 2018 (UTC) Messages Sent and Deleted by TheKidOfWikis Message One What's up? Care to talk a little bit? I'm not mad at you, I just wanna talk. You don't have to, I come in peace bro (i'm not getting that from aliens). Let's just talk for a bit if you're ok with that. Message Two I got a respond from Squid instead! https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/User:TheKidOfWikis I still don't know how to sign, sorry. Small Concerns Hey Ned, I'm obviously not an admin, but just wanted to bring up a small concern I've felt when looking at some of your comments recently. On The Soul of a Demon and A Statue of a Little Boy (now deleted), in the comments, you've kinda implied the stories will be deleted due to user behaviour. On A Statue, you said it would likely be deleted due to the author angrily lashing out, and on The Soul, you said, "The page is going to be deleted. Next time don't try to pass a story off as your first." It's not my place to tell you what you can and can't comment, but I worry that implying (untruthfully) that stories will be deleted due to author behaviour is just going to enrage them and fuel accusations of bias. Stories are only ever deleted for violating QS, or rules relating to their content (the blacklist, copyright stuff, etc). Author behaviour simply isn't a factor in the way you suggest. Really, is there much of a need to comment at all on stories which are pending deletion? It just seems like gloating. Also, I've been looking at the way you edit stories, and a lot of your changes seem kinda unnecessary. , for example. You're correcting the capitalisation of a single word within a temporary maintenance template. I don't think anyone would have trouble understanding the word "rpg" due to it not being capitalised. Or . Although the pasta does have one occasion where a new paragraph should have been started for a new speaker (that I can see), does that really warrant adding to the M4R notice, rather than just fixing the issue? I would really not go so far as to call that page a wall of text. Although I can't access them, since they're deleted now, I recall a lot of times where you've repeatedly edited the deletion template on pastas to add tiny things/change wording. It just doesn't seem like a good use of your time, and could almost be considered as pointsgaming, since it's pretty much entirely unneeded. You do a lot of good work reviewing incoming stories, I just wouldn't want you to get picked up for pointsgaming by an admin, y'know? Hoping you're well! Underscorre talk - - 14:10, September 20, 2018 (UTC) Thanks Heya, just wanted to thank you for noticing my mistake on Midnight Terror (where I corrected "had" to "haa" for some reason, derp). Good eye! :) Underscorre talk - - 17:10, September 24, 2018 (UTC) Listen You should calm down a little. An obvious troll/vandal won't get us in trouble with Wikia Staff. They might make stupid decisions at times, but they ain't that stupid. I suggest you leave the guy be and let the admins take care of him. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:42, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Thank You for the Confirmation Ned, Thank you for the notice that the Admins were working the issue. Dr. Bob Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 08:44, September 27, 2018 (UTC) I don't know Ned, Hopefully sanity will prevail in the end. I have tried to remove his ugliness from my stories but he will keep on after I have gone to bed. It was a bad work day today and I expect another one tomorrow. I don't have time for this trash. This is ridiculous. Why? Why hasn't this guy's IP been banned? Or his range of them? Cripes. Same guy. Dr. Bob Reverting the Vandal Ned, we have a tool to automatically revert all the vandals' edits. Manually reverting each one makes this harder to clean up. I can't tackle it rn because I'm on mobile, but VSTF/admins will handle it soon. There's not a need to manually revert. Underscorre talk - - 09:07, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :It's no problem, but you guys should just leave it be & stop all edits for now, makes rollbacks harder. Underscorre talk - - 09:19, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Edgelord of Tomorrow Yeah it seems so, you don't have to worry about anything. That dick's behaviour shouldn't ruin anyone else's fun. Thanks for helping out too. Life's a lot easier when users push back against this sort of thing. ChristianWallis (talk) 10:01, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :Also your talk page still has some analingus related anomalies. We're all gonna wanna check our talk pages for remnants of vandalism like this ChristianWallis (talk) 10:02, September 27, 2018 (UTC) ::Yeah I'd appreciate that a lot actually. I need to get back to work ChristianWallis (talk) 10:03, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Vandal Vanquished? Heya Ned :) Just letting you know, I've just finished clearing up the last bits of the damage from earlier. All porn deleted, all edits reverted, all users banned. Thanks very much for your vigilance in tackling this stuff. I've reverted the vandalism that still remained on your talk page. We've already got all the socks you mentioned on Christian's talk page blocked, but let us know if you find anything else :) I think the most important thing to remember is to try to keep discussion of the vandal to a minimum. They do this for attention, so following Wikipedia's principle of revert, block, ignore is the best way to deal with them. Thanks again! Underscorre talk - - 13:11, September 27, 2018 (UTC) Enough These petty arguments should not be left in comment sections on people stories. If you have a problem with me, just keep it to yourself. I don't like you much either but I dropped the issue after ChristianWillis said his piece. I suggest you do the same before this becomes bigger than it needs to be. L0CKED334 (talk) 18:36, September 27, 2018 (UTC) This Time it's Personal So this seems like an interpersonal issue if I'm honest. No one's breaking any rules. Just try to avoid each other. You clearly don't get along and if you continue to clash you're just going to take a place you visit recreationally and turn into somewhere that stresses you out or makes you feel uncomfortable. Speaking from experience, I can say comfortably that arguing with people online is fruitless. I don't always follow my own advice, but it's something I try to adhere to, and I recommend you do too. Rise above it, don't let it bother you, enjoy yourself and focus on the writing. ChristianWallis (talk) 21:54, September 27, 2018 (UTC) No worries That's okay, always happy to help. Hope you guys can continue to use this wikia without any future problems. If you need anything in the future feel free to let me know ChristianWallis (talk) 13:48, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Deletion Tag Ned, I really think you need to be more careful when tagging things for deletion. This is unacceptable, IMO. My intention isn't to just bust your chops here, tagging something for deletion is a serious decision. It's like saying, "If I was an admin, this would be gone." That's a big deal to add to someone's story. There are clearly no major misspellings there, I want to assume good faith, but it appears as if you may not have properly read the story before tagging. Except in the most extreme cases (i.e: where a story is unreadable), it won't be deleted for just having poor spelling. You need to always read carefully before tagging, ensure you're adding the right reason, otherwise you're going to elicit (justified) anger from the creator, as with what happened on that story. The page has issues, sure, and it should be deleted, but putting a random reason like that is worrying to me. Underscorre talk - - 18:06, September 28, 2018 (UTC) Apology I know that my treatment of situations on the wiki lately have caused tension and some of that has nothing to do with you. I have been dealing with personal stress that seems to have spilled over into other aspects of my life (not just here), I sincerely apologize for any comment that may have been seen as an attack on you personally. We have different view points on many things but that is no reason for me to act the way I have. I hope we can come to agreement to disagree at times but move past it. I would hope that I have not negatively influenced your experience here and I am trying to not let it disrupt mine. I like this place and everyone in it and I hope that continues. Again, I am truly sorry for my actions.L0CKED334 (talk) 02:40, September 29, 2018 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Hey Ned, thanks for bringing this to my attention, and sorry I did not respond more quickly! Unfortunately I was away this week, but I see the issue has been dealt with. If you spot any other similar activity, please let me know. Have a good one! MrDupin (talk) 10:17, September 29, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks for the rundown of events, much appreciated, and thanks for all the work and help you provide around the wiki! Cheers! MrDupin (talk) 11:03, September 29, 2018 (UTC) Appreciation Thanks for fixing the vandalism on 'The Hell Inside My Head'. I wish the system would notify authors when edits are made to their stories, but I'm glad you caught it, because I had no idea it even happened until now. Seriously, thanks a ton. TheWizardOfTheWoods (talk) 17:43, October 1, 2018 (UTC) I didnt mean to put the exe :( :( Sklitsklatsklot (talk) 06:00, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Pls Im so sorry :( Pls dont delete there is no title changing button Pls pls pls :( :( i sacrifice my self 1 day block to make that article not deleted Sklitsklatsklot (talk) 06:04, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Well iwas picking title names but im so lazy that i named it exe Fuck You Trolls You're Not my Dad Hey, thanks for the head's up. I dealt with it by blocking them. I never realised that without the TPW we'd see such a spike in our trollpastas. I swear there's been more than usual ChristianWallis (talk) 13:23, October 2, 2018 (UTC) :^ ) Hey Ned, wanna grab some cereal sometime? I'd like you to meet my friend. He has a long nose and no body. But he's very polite :) Love you XOXO Long nosed team Knock knock, Guess who It's me the long nosed nobody! Telling you to have a wonderful day and remember to have a lot of fibre. A good way to get fibre in your diet is with cereal :))))))) Have some cereal, Ned. Have some cereal. Long Nosed Team :^ ) Guess who? Mjolnir Minute Ned, I've been spree-banning the user(s) who wandalized your talk page and posted spam stories. However, I'd like to suggest something. The bio you have on your userpage and in the userbox makes you a good targed. Do away with it, at least for the moment. Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 14:04, October 2, 2018 (UTC) Hello I just wanna message you to tell you that I forgive you from telling everybody about my anger. I'm kinda over that incident now, and I still like to write, but now I'm working on homemade books myself. Some funny, some cool. Everybody has an opinion, and that's ok. I'm just glad that you and me are good now. That's all. User:TheKidOfWikis P.S. I'm trying to look for somebody to teach me how to sign. Sorry about the incorrect signing. Message It's me again. I'm just here to tell you that my creepypasta wiki is now long forgotten and gone. The only way to get on there is only if somebody listed that link on their profile page, or if I released the link on the site again. The only way to get to it now is to get into my computer, which is somewhere in the towns of NJ. Though I know that nobody knows the passcode, which I obviously wouldn't tell to anybody. Even to people on this wiki. I just wanted to tell you that. The wiki is just gone now and the link is stored on my computer. I have now moved into being a song creator and an actor. Though I do not feel comfortable with telling you what I act in. The example is on my YT, which I don't want people to find in case they still hate me over the war. Thank you for the attention, but other than that, I have no reason to talk to you. TheKidOfWikis (talk) 01:37, October 24, 2018 (UTC) Differences I know we have had our differences but your critiques are intricate and I wondered if you might check out the story I have in the workshop called "Captured"? L0CKED334 (talk) 04:29, November 3, 2018 (UTC) User Category Hey NedWolfkin, I'm just a regular user, so I don't want you thinking I'm here to reprimand you or anything. You're more active in reviewing and editing stories than I am, so I wanted to help you out a bit and maybe help you avoid an issue with an admin somewhere down the line. Only the author can add the user category to their work. I messaged LOCKED334 about his latest story "Captured" to let him know he forgot to do so, but then I saw that you did it. It's really no big deal, but I just wanted to let you know. After all, knowing is half the battle. :D Well, see ya around the site. --Kolpik (talk) 16:37, November 5, 2018 (UTC) Message from Woodstuck Hello dear sir! As you might remember, 2 weeks ago I wrote a post about my book, Dreams of a Mentally Ill. I tried to make it look like I was recommended to read it by a friend, thus faking reviews and critics, all in the attempt to gain exposure. I'm so terribly sorry for deceiving you and the others who commented me. I understood my mistake shortly after posting, and I feel ashamed of myself for doing this. It took me this long to write an apology because I couldn't find the right words to say. As you could see, I am a novice writer, and all I want is to increase the exposure of my book. I suppose my desire to gain exposure distorted my common sense, and I found myself drifting. I hope you and the other users who responded to me could forgive me and give me a second chance. sincerely, Woodstuck Writer workshop Hi you were telling to take my story to writers workshop can you tell me what that is? That one blog post Let me give you more information. I was 12 years old and I was a complete jerk. I didn't find strict rules to be fair unless if there's a reason for them to be strict, which I now know that the wiki HAS a reason to be strict, but me being my immature 12 year old self, I just decided to think it was a great way of revenge in order to just ruin pages. I don't need to mention I was childish cause I have already said that enough. Also, let me say that I faked my depression in order for people to actually feel terrible for what i'm going through. The only illness I have is ADHD. That's it. No depression, nothing to do with sociopathy or psychopathy, only ADHD. That's all I have that's an illness. Idk if I got that right. Also my writing skills aren't good because my 3rd grade teacher verbally ABUSED me by yelling at me and forcing me to re-do things that I got wrong on homework and schoolwork. That's actually true. That's the reason why my writing isn't good enough, but I somehow still get good grades in middle school in Language Arts. I'm 13 now and much more mature, so I hope that helps out. Btw, did you mean you experienced depression in the comment you made? To be exact, on my "Truth Revealed" blog post. Just asking. TheKidOfWikis (talk) 00:52, December 7, 2018 (UTC) Response Firstly let me say that I didn't know you actually were disgnosed with depression, and you could've told me that earlier (just saying), also let me tell you that another reason why I made that post is because I wanted to bring an end to all the emotional stuff. I never actually had depression but I did actually start getting all emotional from the stuff that happened during the faking. Also my 3rd grade teacher didn't even come CLOSE to getting me to the right path. She screamed in my face, she made me re-do papers after I just got problems wrong when she could've just gave it back to me and fix it. She instead ripped the paper in half. I'm going into too much information, sorry, but she didn't even do a thing into getting me into a right path. She verbally abused me, so there's your answer, and I just wanna note that it doesn't really matter to me that you're not saying you don't believe me, you weren't there! Also I never get bullied in school. Just wanna note that, and yes i'm in a public school and doing well. Hopefully that helped a little bit. TheKidOfWikis (talk) 00:55, December 8, 2018 (UTC) Please See My Poll Ned, I added a poll to the General section of the forum. Please see it. Your vote and feedback would be appreciated. https://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:640949 Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 00:03, December 22, 2018 (UTC) Editing Messages I have noticed here recently that you have a habit of editing forum replies, etc. after posting a number of times. Please refrain from doing so. The internet isn't going anywhere and there is ample time to construct a reply to whatever it is you want. Your last forums post was edited seven times, three of which added new parts. It's okay to have new ideas, but what strikes me as odd is the fact that you spend two hours crafting an argument as you go. Please elucidate your point all at once, as doing this repeatedly spams up the recent activity thread every time you correct a misspelling or add a few words. ClericofMadness (talk) 13:48, December 23, 2018 (UTC) Of Course I wouldn't have said it if I didn't believe it. J. Deschene (talk) 07:48, December 24, 2018 (UTC) Comment Taken care of! Thanks for letting me know ChristianWallis (talk) 16:16, February 5, 2019 (UTC) Excuse me but could you explain what I did wrong on my newest post stilts. I would love to get some pointers on how to fix it because it took me awhile to write. Thanks ~Aditl Vandalism Hey Ned, thanks for the help dealing with that. I was wondering, would you like your user page to be protected so that only autoconfirmed users can edit it? It won't affect your ability to edit the page, but it will stop new accounts from being able to edit it (they have no reason to be editing it anyway). I only ask because you seem to often be a target of this kind of vandalism. Hoping you're well :) Underscorre talk - - 06:26, February 20, 2019 (UTC) Note that Where a Kid cannot be a kid is actually finished, not unfinished just because it is short.MicrosoftPlasma2007 (talk) 03:40, February 21, 2019 (UTC) I also forgot you actually made it look unfinished by deleting 2.25 paragraphs and it took me about 36 minutes to make it because I had to write it and think of ideas. Hi and thanks. Hello there, my friend. Thank you for your comment on my talk page, I appreciate it. I apologize for not getting to it sooner, I have a lot on my plate right now and haven't had the time. But, hello, fellow old-timer. Like I told another friendly user, no worries about all that drama nonsense. I just wanted to give an honest opinion about my experiences here and the troubles that plagued the site at that time. But thankfully, it's all over now. And besides, the past is the past and the only thing the past is good for is to be learned from. And oh, my friend, you are absolute correct about the fact that Creepy Pasta tends to call people from all walks of life, from the ordinary to the outright peculiar. I don't know why, but I guess it's just human nature to be drawn to the things that terrify us. I wouldn't be surprised if you did hear about a lot of the drama at the time even if you didn't have an account back then. It was kind of a big deal and numerous threads were made pertaining to it. I recall seeing users who I never even saw on the chat commenting on stuff relating to it. I've taken a look at some talk pages, and I still see people raging about their pastas being deleted or something ridiculous like that, so there's still drama but it's significantly toned down from what it used to be. At least now the drama pertains to the actual purpose of the site and not because some user is insulting others because they're depressed or something (no offense to anyone who is, of course). I think it all comes down to opinion regarding whether this place was better back then or not. Personally, I remember enjoying the low-quality pastas and excessive violence and vulgar language they had. Maybe this subject is a bit taboo and I apologize if we're not supposed to talk about it (I'm not familiar with the new policies and rules implemented nowadays) but I think what led to a lot of reform regarding quality of pastas and parental advisories and all were incidents involving Slender Man. I understand the precautions taken, but I also feel like they took away the spirit of Creepy Pasta. I read Creepy Pastas because they were eerie and in some cases, the poor grammar and low standards added to the eldritch aesthetic, not because I was expecting Shakespearean or Dante Alighieri-level work. Nonetheless, I suppose this adds some prestigue to Creepy Pasta works seeing as now authors are being required to provide quality submissions as opposed to some slipshod, keyboard-mashed mess and now people are informed as to what kind of site this is. You didn't exactly specify which pasta you wanted to read, but I'm going to assume you meant the one I went into detail about? Well, my friend, here you go. Feel free to tear it apart, though. I wouldn't blame you for thinking it's crap. But thank you for showing an interest in my work. :) And lastly, you know, I actually considered making it a blog as opposed to putting it on my profile, but I felt like I didn't want to embarrass anyone or resurrect old drama for no good reason (like I said at the very beginning, it's just an opinion). I merely wanted to convey what it was like back then, and yeah, there were some rocky times, but in the end, it made me a better person. But, seeing as you feel it's good enough to be considered a blog, I may do that now. Anyway, thanks again for your comment. Leave me a message on my talk page anytime! ArmadillooftheAges (talk) 22:17, February 21, 2019 (UTC) Wait what's a spin off pasta. ~ Fantasia ~ 00:12, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Hello In case you didn't see my blog post, i'm truly KidofWikis. I just want to say hello to an old friend, so hello! Empires320 (talk) 22:06, February 23, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the advice. Why have you marked my story for deletion? 黒の騎士 (talk) 14:11, March 10, 2019 (UTC) I can assure you there is a plot and it is finished 黒の騎士 (talk) 14:14, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Notice Please refrain from reverting edits made by the author on their own story. Unless it's an edit that is detrimental (like blanking or vandalizing their story), you should avoid undoing their stylistic/wording changes. Even then, it would be a better solution to inform an admin of the change so they can work to resolve the situation. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 12:46, March 27, 2019 (UTC) Edit to Goetia: The reason I changed "from" to "with" is because that makes more sense grammatically. They watched her WITH no remorse, not FROM remorse? So I am edited it back. Please don't change it. Dgrady237 (talk) 13:00, March 27, 2019 (UTC)dgrady237 Care to explain why you want my page deleted? Would you care to explain why you want my page deleted? Vortex 06:28, July 23, 2019 (UTC) A Quick Reminder on Tags Good evening, Ned I hope you had a great summer and continued postivity as we move slowly towards Halloween season. I wanted to briefly touch base here and talk a moment about tags on stories. M4R and Delete Now. And I know that I can keep this brief because I have confidene that the edits you make are done so with positive intent. That isn't a concern for me at all. The issue however persists in your frequent use of tags like Delete Now in cases that turn out to be unfounded or where a deletion tag was not the appropriate action. So I wanted to share some quick notes on how you can continue to play a vital role in this community while you honing and enhancing your contributions towards existing works. Here's a style that has worked well for me when approaching a new story or when deciding to edit corrections into existing ones: Edit - Both in art and in life I subscribe to the concept of solving problems at the lowest possible level. Editing is that first level. Your goal should always be to stay within this step. If you have to move into tags that's fine, but that need should be articulatable and based on site guidelines that you believe that story may violate. Edits should address technical corrections only and never alter plot. Mispellings and typos, structural errors or coding errors are all issues that can typically be solved at the editing level. Marked For Review - If you find yourself about to add this tag, pause and ensure that one or more of the below issues are present in the story: 1. The grammatical or technical cannot be resolved by simple editing and might require slight revisions. 2. The story clearly violates a blacklisted category or some other banned material. 3. The story contains errors in plot delivery, pacing, tempo or general style that render the work itself difficult to read. 4. Suspected plagiarism. There are other aspects to look for, but the ones listed above are clear and apparent justifications to apply the M4R. Even if the story does remain after review, what matters is that you apply the tag in good faith that the story falls into that space. Delete Now - If you've found yourself here I suggest that you do a full stop and carefully consider the following. This tag is not intended as the urgent version of M4R. The two aren't even related. Delete Now implies that you've deduced the work is intentionally violating site rules. Work that is of such poor quality that lack of effort or severely neglectful composition can be observed immediately also would fall under this tag. Content that violates either Creepypasta Wiki or FANDOM's content rules would fall under this tag. So this is where you're talent as an editor, review and writer come in to play. If you feel that a story truly falls under Delete Now - make sure that you show your work. If it violates a policy, copy and paste what rule it violates. Articulate any reasons in detail if you apply that tag. In closing - We have a great potential to be a positive influence here. If youre even clicking the edit button to begin with, it should always be an action taken in good faith and intent. We find those qualites in steady, well paced decision making. We find that in studied decisions where we test ourselves by putting fairness before the finish line. And if there is ever a time when you're not sure which option is best - remember that there is always the option to contact any of the Admins, Rollbacks or established users for a second opinion. You don't have to do everything yourself. Trust me, you lose no points for asking questions. But poor decisions made through neglect or intent can cost us a lot. So why roll the dice when you always have a fail-proof option at your disposal? Have a wonderful evening, --K. Banning Kellum (talk) 07:46, August 11, 2019 (UTC) EXCUSE ME Did you just replying to a message that was mean to for MEEEE? Are you trying to steal my spotlight or somethHING???!! Fairypunc (talk) 00:31, October 29, 2019 (UTC)fairypunc Hey Hey, is there any way you can DM me in Discord? I have some sensitive information to pass along. HopelessNightOwl#0488 HopelessNightOwl (talk) 06:31, November 12, 2019 (UTC) helloooo, what do you mean blacklisted?? this is an original conceptDevilishDarkArtist 00:46, February 20, 2020 (UTC) Hey; I have a quick question in regards to someone you talked to: ArmadilloOfAges. He left a message on my talk page a year ago and I JUST saw it today! If you're in contact with him could you please pass him my discord? It's Badappleltd#5784. He was a dear friend of mine and I miss him a lot. I hope all is well for you as well; thank you. Lovethedesu (talk) 14:45, February 23, 2020 (UTC)